


My Madame

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Edging, F/M, Kinky, Light BDSM, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: If Percy wants to come, he needs to beg for it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	My Madame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkmagyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/gifts).



> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English.
> 
> The characters here are depicted as adults. 
> 
> Thanks for Darkmagyk for beta reading this!

Sometimes, they liked to do things more interesting in the bedroom.

After being married for a couple of years and longer than that as a couple, you may want to spice things up a little; and they found things that were incredibly satisfying for both of them. 

Annabeth felt Percy tremble beneath her, his skin flushing hot with little drops of sweat, his skin had taken a slightly pink colour in his back cheeks where she had spanked him, and she could feel how his throat started making more noise than coherent words; well, more than usual at least. 

And wow if she loved it. 

"Good boy" she cooed, caressing his hair, running her fingers between the sweaty locks of black hair that in any other moment would have been gross, yet was exciting because of the situation. 

"Hnnn" he exhaled, finally taking a break since Annabeth had stopped before he could come in. 

Today she was pegging him, and they were accustomed to their bodies enough that she knew exactly where to hit to get to his prostate, and also how to miss it. 

Somedays, Percy wanted to not think, literally; it was days that had been rough on him, or just a stressful situation at work, and he needed to be so full of pleasure that he just forgot his own name. And as his wife, Annabeth was more than happy to comply with those wishes.

Besides, it meant she would become Madame Annabeth. 

It wasn't a secret that she has her pride, it was her fatal flaw after all; but it didn't hurt to stroke her ego a little bit, and Percy liked to make her happy; so if he just needed to call her Glorious Mistress and look up to her, he wasn't going to deny her that.

And once again, he was the one winning the most out of this situation. 

Annabeth stayed in her place, the dildo still inside Percy but not touching his prostate; he was slowly regaining composure once again, or at least enough to breath properly. It was a process they would do, she would go hard on him, drilling his insides until he was almost ready to pass out, and when she noticed he was going close to cumming, she would totally stop the stimulation so they could go back to square one.

Edging; while Percy normally would declare his hate in the middle of the act, the reality was that he enjoyed it.Once the orgasm came it would feel more potent thanks to the over stimulation. And Annabeth liked to tease him and drove him close to insanity until he became limp in her arms. 

Once again, these differences make them fit like two pieces of a puzzle. 

Annabeth decided to enjoy the view; Percy was on all fours, or he had been at the beginning. Currently his arms had given out and only his knees were still in position, his ass sticking up. Annabeth put a hand on Percy's ass, who hissed since the spanking was still stinging him, to the point there was a mark of Annabeth's hand in it. She enjoyed how his skin looked so bright thanks to the sweat, and how his head was on a pillow, lying on his left side so she would see his face. He was drooling a little. 

He looked irremediably fucked, and wow if she liked when he was like that.

Moving her hand to his hip, she caresses it with her right thumb "I think it may be a good time to let you come"

A whimper of triumph came out of Percy's mouth, but the Cheshire smirk in Annabeth's lips didn't promise anything good.

"But," she said, sounding mischievous in her tone "You need to beg for it"

At that, Percy did the awkward movement of trying to look up to her, and the look of it made her salivate even more. 

Just like him, Annabeth was covered in sweat, but to Percy’s eyes, it was like she was covered in diamonds. Her cheeks were red thanks to the overexertion, but the glinting of her eyes thanks to the power trip and her confidence just made her so attractive to him.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was already madly in love with her, he would have fallen in love with her at that moment. 

Using that as his only motivation, he tries to regain his words.

"P-please" he muttered, slowly.

"Hmm?" She said, starting to move her hips once again, and looking unbothered "I don't think I heard you, use your words babe"

"My love" he started to say "My stars, my moon, the color blue of my world, my madame-"

He recited it all like a poem, because that was what he could find in his scattered brain full of lust and tiredness: love for Annabeth Chase. 

He didn't see it, but even when she was in her Mistress mode, she smiled sweetly to him; loving to hear those words as much as he liked to say them. 

"Pleeeeease let me cum, please please please-"

She laughed, hitting his ass once more (that made him yelp) and looking elated "okay, that's enough, you got it, my boy"

Annabeth started thrusting with more purpose, looking for that spot that made Percy's toes curl, and a hand went to his weeping cock, touching it finally after being ignored for the entirety of the session. 

The movement was becoming too much for him, his brain finally giving into its mushed state. Words mixed together and the only thing he could think was how much stimulation he was receiving in his now sensitive body after being in this state for so long. He could only moan in what he hoped was an overstatement of how much he was enjoying himself.

Finally, he came with a splash of white and the feeling of stars exploding inside of him. His legs gave out, and he fell onto the bed. 

Even if the exercise was as tiresome as it could be, Annabeth laughed a little, pushing the curls out of her face. 

"You know babe? If you were into exhibitionism, I would totally post a picture of you like this; well fucked and out of your mind" She said, slightly thinking on actually getting her phone, if only to have that photo for herself. She reserved the right to look at her husband in this state to only her.

She could be a little possessive at times, but hey, he liked that about her. 

His only response was a whimper. That wasn't a surprise seeing the situation; she rolled her eyes and got out of him. He yelped at the wet sound of a pop! came out. 

Loosening the buckles of the belt, she was soon out of the strap on and proceeded to take out the dildo, leaving it in the sink to be cleaned later; if there was a space and she was lazy, she may put it in the dishwasher (the material was good enough to be able to get clean like that; after all Annabeth wasn’t going to be cheap with something that could affect their sexual health)

Going back to her partner, she moved his shoulder "C'mon Seaweed Brain, we need to take a bath"

Instead of that, he hugged her and pushed her onto the bed. She mildly protested "Percy! Stop, you are all gross now!" But, despite her words, you could hear her laugh in her tone. 

"You didn't think that a few minutes ago" He declared, being conscious of how he moved since he was slightly sore; totally worth it though.

"What I do as Glorious Madame Annabeth and as your reasonable wife are totally different things."

"Why do I feel that title had upper case letters?"

"Because I deserve it."

They both laugh after that, and once that settled down, he kissed her slowly; showing the intimacy and love their edging sessions lacked; after that, he smiled warmly at her "Thanks, I needed that."

"Is nothing, I know you need it, besides; you know I like it when you call me Glorious Madame."

"Hmm really? Maybe I should do it outside the bedroom."

"Just when it is only us, If I hear Leo bothering us over what you call me, I will smash your heads together."

He giggled at that, but kissed her head "I promise, Glorious Madame Annabeth."

**Author's Note:**

> Me, knowing full well smut is not my forte and that I don't like percabeth, but liking a challenge: Conquer or Die. 
> 
> ASDFDSASDF Some weeks ago I was asking for prompts, and Darkmagyk requested Smut, 16 and Percabeth. The 16 was "you can finish if you beg."; and I decided to do it despite knowing I would not like it.
> 
> Writing this fic was very difficult but hey, she like it, and this is finish, so that's a win in my book. 
> 
> Hope you like it as well, that's it for now.


End file.
